Island in the Sun
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: Ryan invites Gabriella to stay at his country club for three weeks. But Sharpay tries to ruin every moment by trying to humiliate her. How will everything turn out? Sequel to “We Are Gonna Happen” Ryella fanfic WARNING: MANY FLUFFS!
1. All the Things That Come to You

**All the Things that Come to You **

**Summary:** Ryan invites Gabriella to stay at his country club for three weeks. But Sharpay tries to ruin every moment by trying to humiliate her. How will everything turn out? Sequel to "We Are Gonna Happen" Ryella fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I will not, shall not, could not, ever not won High School Musical

* * *

It was the last day of school and everyone was excited. Some were crying, some were hugging, some even kissing, but mostly signing their yearbooks. Everyone was signing Gabriella and Ryan's because they were the ultimate couple since seven months.

"Gabriella sign my yearbook?" "Ryan, sign mine!" "Gabriella, how's Ryan doing?" "Do you and Gabriella believe you're gonna stay forever?" Those we most of the questions that the students asked apparently.

"Ryan is doing great actually," Gabriella replied as Ryan said, "Wow, that's a tough one. I hope so."

Ever since they've kissed, things have been great for those two. Gabriella has been awarded student of the year, learned how to play guitar, and got her first cell phone. Ryan was awarded for most talented, became the lead singer and songwriter of a band (Bobs and Rockets), and decided keep on with his hats. Gabriella liked it on him anyway. But most importantly, they were both awarded for cutest couple.

Everyone was happy for them getting that award. All except one, Sharpay. She was furious ever since he dated someone who was smart. Worst of all she was going to have an end-of-the-year party so Ryan _has_ to bring Gabriella along. But on another side, Sharpay thought that it could be a pool party. She knew that Gabriella might be afraid of going in the water after the incident she pulled. She then came up to Ryan and Gabriella, but before that, they were having a conversation.

"So Gabriella, what are you going to do for the summer?" Ryan asked. "I'm not sure. I was hoping I could spend it with you," Gabriella replied. "Well my parents own a country club. It basically has everything there." "Is it all right if I could bring my mother and sister along?" "Of course, anyone is allowed to join."

"Well what a way to kick off this summer," as Sharpay interrupted, "So nice see a…couple, planning out for their summer. Speaking of the country club we have, I'm hosting a pool party on the Fourth of July. Everyone at school is invited, and…we know how you two are the biggest couple here." Sharpay was fake smiling. Those words to her were like an orchestra sounding terrible. "So remember, it's a _pool_ party," as Sharpay reminded Gabriella about the incident.

As she left, Gabriella made a bit of a worried face. Ryan then recognized the look she made. "Gabriella are you okay?" "What…oh yeah I'm fine." "Listen don't let Sharpay frighten you, I can tell that she hasn't gotten used to us as a couple." "How would you know that?" "It's either a twin thing or telling from what a bitch she can be." Gabriella started to smile a bit from that comment. "Okay Ryan that was horrible pun you just did." "Well it's what her name comes from." "Oh well, we're not gonna let her ruin the summer, right?" "Definitely."

Then they gave a quick kiss to each other. Luckily, one of the photographers got a hold of them. They then looked at him leaping away from them oddly. "You know what's funny," Gabriella asked. "What is it?" "Everytime we kiss, something weird happens." "You're starting to embarrass with this." "But it's true, when you took me home and kissed on Valentine's Day, the neighborhood had a few minute blackout. Or last week when we kissed good-bye, we had a little earthquake. Imagine the Fourth of July, we'd be able to start to firework show." "Gabriella, those were just a coincident." "In your dreams, it was fate. If you don't believe me we could kiss again." "Fine, but I'm telling you if anything happens…" Gabriella just yanked his black t-shirt and kissed him. At the same time, the last school bell rang. Gabriella then stopped kissing Ryan. "Coincident," Ryan said. "Just get into your Chevy."

They soon reached to Gabriella's house in Ryan's white Chevy Z28. "Well this is my stop," Gabriella said. "So you want to visit the country club sometime?" Ryan asked. "How about tomorrow around 9:30-ish?" "Sounds great." As they were about to kiss, "Ryan maybe we should hug." "Why is that?" "A car alarm could go off if we do, and don't say, "Coincident"." "All right." They hugged each other, then Gabriella got out of the car and blew a kiss towards Ryan. They couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Like it, review. Hated it, don't you even think about it! Still hope you enjoyed. 


	2. We'll Spend Some Time Together

**We'll Spend Some Time Together **

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical belong to it's rightful owners!

* * *

Gabriella dressed her best for Ryan and his family. She wore a turquoise angel sleeve shirt with a black skirt. She had earring on and a necklace with the words "R&G". As Gabriella got downstairs, her mother and her sister, Serena, looked at her in amazement. Her mother said, "Gabriella…you look…well…" "Hot," Serena finished. "It's no wonder Ryan's dating you!" "Well I wanted to look my best for the Evans since it's a country club," Gabriella replied. The sound of a car honked. Gabriella knew that would be Ryan. "Wish me luck," as Gabriella headed out the door.

Gabriella got in the car and saw Ryan in a cream polo shirt with brown pants and a tan flat hat. "Uh…wow, Gabriella you look…wow," as Ryan saw Gabriella. "Thanks. I'm just worried, are your parents streaked?" "Only when I get in trouble, otherwise they're cool." "Great, can't wait to meet them."

As they reached to the "Evans Country Club", Gabriella and Ryan entered the forum room. There, they meet up with Mr. Edgar Evans and Mrs. Rosalind Bloomer Evans. Sharpay was having a spa appointment right now. "Mother, father, this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez." "Nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Gabriella politely shook their hands. "We've been dying to meet you Ms. Montez," Mr. Evans said. "That is a beautiful ensemble you have on." "Thank you." "Ryan told us that you were student of the year," Mrs. Evans said. "With a girl like you, you'd be perfect to be our daughter-in-law." "A daughter-in-law?" "_Mom_, _dad_, please don't embarrass me," as Ryan was blushing. "Well, Ryan has talent as well," Gabriella brought up. "He currently does," his father said. "With a voice like that he should have a recording contract." "Parents, all right if I show Gabriella a tour of our owned place." "Oh yes, go right on ahead," Mrs. Evans replied. "You two have fun."

Ryan and Gabriella headed to the private motor section. Gabriella saw an indigo golf cart, a purple motorcycle, a sparkled pink scooter, and a green vespa. "What's with the motorcycle?" Gabriella wondered. "Don't ask, my mom has a wild side." "Obviously something pink belongs to Sharpay. So do you have the golf cart or the vespa?" "The vespa." "Really?" "My parents got it for me on my birthday last year." "It's look so brand new actually." "My parents always get it waxed every month." "You are really spoiled." "Actually Sharpay is the real spoiled one." "Do you have an extra helmet?" Ryan gave Gabriella his mother's purple helmet. Then they got on as Ryan opened garage gate. The vespa turned on and they went off!

As they were going, Gabriella looked at the golf course. "Wow this is big, did Tiger Woods ever play around here?" "Once, haven't you been golfing before?" "If you include miniature golfing." "Well the club's not all about the golf." "What else it there?" "You'll see." They went passed a beautiful garden as the gardener waved hello. Gabriella then saw a studio that looked almost like a part of a castle. Then she saw a beautiful grand mansion on a flowery hill. "Hey Ryan, what's that building?" "Oh, that's where I live." "You live there?! Damn you're richer than Donald Trump." "I highly doubt that." "Are you sure? There is a possibility." "Yes I'm sure." "So are there any restaurants here?" "Yeah, I'm guessing you're hungry. Where would you like to go?" "I'm kind of in the mood for some Italian." "_Il Evans di Bella_ it is then," Ryan said in perfect Italian. Gabriella giggled a bit.

At the restaurant, Ryan and Gabriella were sharing a Neapolitan pizza. "I didn't really know that the Italian never put anything on top of their pizza," Gabriella said. "Ryan replied, "Well know you now." Sharpay got back from her appointment. As she was walking out, she saw some familiar faces at the Italian restaurant across. She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked out furiously.

As the afternoon turned into the evening, Ryan went to his room and went to his computer. He went on his LiveJournal account (CrazyHatBoy360) to type in his blog about his day. As he finished his blog, Sharpay came in without knocking.

"So…Ryan," as she faked smiled. "How was your day?" "You're not freaking are you?" "No, why would I do that?" "You hands are clinging." "It's no biggy." "Are you mad that I spent the day with Gabriella?" "Why would you think about that?" "You haven't been used to this since we've had detention together." "Fine," as Sharpay stopped her fake smiling. "I guess I'm not." "But why Sharpay? Why aren't you happy?" "Why? _Why_? I mean look at you! You live in a mansion; your backyard is a country club with spas, restaurants, shopping places, and a miniature Europe to be exact and you happen to be dating some middle class nerd who lives in a house and has a backyard that has just a garden!" "Well maybe I like those kind of girls." "You can't be serious about this!" "Look Sharpay, if you don't like me with Gabriella, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. And I'm not going to stop being her boyfriend." Sharpay then left the room with a temper. Ryan just ignored it maturely.

At Gabriella's house; she, her mother, and Serena were talking about what happened. "You should have been there! He took me on his vespa and showed me around everywhere at the country club! And his mansion was beautiful! Mom can we please take a vacation there? They might have a guest mansion!" "Please mommy," Serena helped out. "Do it for your first daughter and her future husband!" Gabriella then made a shocked look at her sister for making that comment. "All right, we haven't had a vacation in a while anyway." Gabriella and Serena cheered and hugged their mother.

* * *

Can't wait for the next chapter? Please tell me! 


	3. When You're On A Holiday

**When You're On A Holiday **

**Disclaimer**: Never owned HSM, never will

* * *

Gabriella called Ryan on her cell phone on-speed dial. At the same time, Ryan was working on a song. "_**I'll give you the strength to carry on, even when things go wrong**_," he sang before he answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hey Ryan what are you doing?" "Uhh…writing a song…just a song for the band. So what the news with you?" "I asked my mom if we could have a vacation at the country club." "She said yes didn't she." "How did you know?" "If she said no, you wouldn't be calling." "Well that's true. So we're packing our stuff. We might be around at 3:00." "All right, I'll ask my parents about the guest mansion." "Sound great see ya." "Bye."

Gabriella, her mother, and Serena arrived to the grand mansion. As Gabriella rang the doorbell, a butler opened the door. "Are you the Montez?" "Yes is Mr. Evans here?" "Ah the Montez," as Mr. Evans saw them. "And 3:00 sharp, please, please come in." The Montez entered the foyer and it was more than a mansion, but a castle. "Nice place you got here," as Serena was surprised. "Thank you," Ryan replied. "I hope you enjoy your stay here," Mrs. Evans said. "Hey Gabriella, meet me at the baseball diamond?" "Okay," Gabriella replied. Sharpay looked at them suspiciously.

After the Montez were done packing, Ryan and Gabriella got on the green vespa and went off to the rink. Sharpay followed them by using her scooter. As they entered the baseball diamond, Ryan and Gabriella arrived just when baseball practice was about to begin. "Hey Ryan, who's your girlfriend?" asked the pitcher. Ryan answered, "She's Gabriella, is it all right if she plays?" "All right, we'll go easy on her." Sharpay watched and said to herself, "This outta be good." Gabriella was up next. As the pitcher threw the ball, she made it fly through the sky. There she was making a home run as the catchers were trying to get the ball. One threw it to the base but Gabriella all ready finished. They were shocked that she was good at a boys' game. Especially Sharpay as she was grinding her teeth.

After the game was done, the players went back to their homes. Ryan and Gabriella arrived at the fountain in front of the grand mansion. "Hey Gabriella," Ryan said. "What is it?" "We're having a dinner party tomorrow night. Would you and your family like to join us?" "I'd love to. Thank you Ryan."

As Gabriella left, Sharpay arrived with leaves in her hair. "What happened to you?" "What happened to me. That's a really funny question. Well I was riding around and I wasn't looking so I slammed into a tree that leaves fell in my hair." "You were spying on us weren't you." "Ryan, she's gonna make a fool of herself at the formal party. Besides, she has to be a club member to attend!" "Hello, have you been staring at the ceiling? She and her family are staying at the guest mansion." "_Great_! Now the guest mansion is gonna reek Montez for about a week!" "What is your problem, you should be happy that I finally have a girlfriend." "But you had to go for the nerdy type didn't you!" Ryan just sighed quietly and said, "Well, maybe the nerdy types are what attract me." He walked away towards the house and ignored Sharpay having her temper once again.

The next day arrived. Gabriella was in her room looking for a formal dress in the closet. There was nothing to find. Just some skirts, jeans, pants, and shirts. The curtain maker then arrived to put in new curtains in Gabriella's room. As she saw what the curtain maker took down. "Excuse me miss?" Gabriella asked. "All right if I have those curtains please?" "What will you do with them," the curtain maker asked. Gabriella replied, "I think I might know what to do."

The formal party arrived and most of the members were arriving in limos. As everyone was entering the mansion, Ryan was dressed in a blue shirt, white jacket, and blue hat. (His HSM Concert promo outfit) Sharpay was in her pink formal dress standing on the right side of the stairs. As Ryan got out of his room, he looked down to search for Gabriella. He couldn't find her until he heard many gasps of amazement. He found her in a beautiful golden dress. Sharpay looked at her in jealousy. Gabriella then saw Ryan and came to the right side of the stairs. "Gabriella…so glad you could make it," Sharpay lied. "But why does the fabric on that dress look familiar?" Gabriella replied, "It from one of the curtains. I made it myself." Ryan was almost speechless. "Gabriella…you look…amazing!" "You look like a gentleman yourself Ryan." He blushed when Gabriella made that comment as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called to everyone's attention. "Thank you for attending the Evans Country Club formal party. May I present to you, Mr. Edgar Evans and his wife, Mrs. Rosalind Bloomer Evans." As Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked out on the center stairs, Ryan whispered something in the announcer's ear. "What did you tell him," Gabriella asked as her arm went through Ryan's. "You'll see," Ryan replied. The announcer called, "And their children, Miss Sharpay Evans and Mr. Ryan Evans. Along with his _Amie_ Miss Gabriella Montez." As they all walked down, Gabriella quietly asked, "_Amie_?" "It's French for girlfriend," Ryan replied.

As they got down, Gabriella and Ryan saw a familiar face. "Taylor!" Gabriella shouted with excitement. They both hugged each other. _Oh great, the betrayer has arrived_, Sharpay thought. "Taylor, so glad that you could come!" Taylor replied, "Well your bother Ryan invited me." "You did?" Gabriella asked. Ryan nodded with a smile. Gabriella squealed excitedly as everyone stared at her. She then realized and got embarrassed. Sharpay thought again, _Smooth move Montez_ with an evil smile.

Dinner had arrived and everyone was seated at the longest table Gabriella had seen in her life. "Attention everyone," as Mr. Evans got a hold of everyone's attention. "I'd like to purpose a toast to my son, Ryan, for finding a girl he's been looking for." Ryan tipped his hat towards his face as he was blushing. Gabriella giggled the quietest she could do not to be rude. Sharpay then looked at them in annoyance. "Gabriella is there anything you'd like to say before we eat?" she asked but only to humiliate her. "Uhh…well…up to the lips, pass the gums, look out stomach, here it comes?" Silence was among the attendees. _Perfect_, Sharpay has thought. "Here it comes!" as Ryan raised his glass to save Gabriella from embarrassment. "Here it comes!" as everyone (except Sharpay) raised there glasses. "Thanks for the save Ryan," Gabriella said. Ryan replied, "I got embarrassed enough from my father, so I'm not letting anybody else deal with the same thing."

After dinner, everyone was in the ballroom waltzing to "Dance of the Clogs" by Albert Lortzing. Gabriella was just standing near the wall watching how the others were waltzing to a string quartet. She then started dancing by herself not realizing she went her way onto the center of the dance floor. As everybody watched, Sharpay talked to her possé, the Sharpettes, about Gabriella. "Look at her dancing alone," as Sharpay laughed. "She's making a complete fool of herself. Ryan's gonna dump her immediately if he sees this." "Why did Ryan go for this girl anyway?" Alana (Sharpette #1) asked. Regina (Sharpette #2) replied, "Well I heard that his parents said that she'd make the perfect wife." "She looks hot in that dress!" as Cassandra (finally Sharpette #3) changed the subject.

Ryan then saw Gabriella dancing by herself. Sharpay said to herself and the Sharpette, "Right on cue." Ryan then held Gabriella's hand and waist while dancing. Gabriella then opened her eyes and saw who was dancing with her. After the waltz was done, everyone clapped and cheered including the Sharpettes. Sharpay just made a glare. Ryan and Gabriella then went outside to a beautiful garden. They stared at the fountain/koi pond his mother always wanted. "So…that was nice dance we had," Gabriella said. "It was actually. Sharpay and the Sharpettes were talking about you so I had to do something," Ryan replied. "Thanks anyway," as Gabriella lock onto Ryan's eyes. She then leaned in for a kiss. As Ryan kissed back, the lights went on outside, the fountain turned on, and the koi fishes were leaping. As they stopped, they realized what just happened. "Ryan if you say, "Coincident", I'm gonna have to let you swim with the koi fishes," as Gabriella knew what Ryan was about to say next. Ryan chuckled a bit. Gabriella then laughed it out as Ryan joined in.

* * *

Aww so cute, next chapter coming up! 


	4. I Can't Control My Brain

**I Can't Control My Brain **

**Disclaimer:** HSM is not what I will ever own.

After a long but amazing night, the morning came along. It was 8:30 and Gabriella was still asleep. Well, she was asleep until she heard a bang from her window. She ignored it and put her pillow on her head. She then was hearing someone familiar singing "Sunday Morning". Gabriella finally got up, opened it, and the singer apparently was Ryan. "Does Maroon 5 have to be my morning wake up call?" Gabriella asked, as she was a bit cranky. Ryan replied, "Apparently, so you up for breakfast?" "Where are we going?" "Depends, do you want crepes suzettes?" "All right, let me get dressed first."

As Ryan and Gabriella rode off on his vespa, Sharpay went to the spa (_Charme et Beauté_) to meet up with the Sharpettes. They all were getting facials, manicures, and pedicures. "So what's the deal with Ryan and his girlfriend?" Regina asked. Sharpay replied, "I don't know, but there's something terribly wrong with him." "I thought he was gonna break up with her, not dance," Alana said. "Well _dearest brother_ was supposed to! He decided to do the "follow my heart" crap!" "I still thought that dress was drop-dead gorgeous," Cassandra jumped to another discussion. "Cassandra, we're not talking about that curtain dress she made." "Well it's true, I need a dress like that!" Sharpay interrupted, "Enough with the dress! We have to do something about her. She's getting in the way!" Regina suggested, "Well we could take her to the _Evans a la Café_, and we spill some mocha on her!" "Too easy," said Sharpay. "Ryan might give her a napkin." Alana thought, "How about one of us try to kiss Ryan? That Gabriella will be so jealous!" "Good idea, but not good enough. Sharpettes, we need to stoop to her level. We need something that sure to make her so miserable, she may never be with Ryan again. We gotta do whatever it takes to make feel humiliated." "Agreed," as the Sharpettes followed Sharpay's words. "We'll invite them to the café. You know, just to get things started."

After Sharpay and the Sharpettes' appointment, they met up with Ryan and Gabriella after their baseball practice. "Hey Ryan, buddy, how are you and your girlfriend doing?" Sharpay asked. "Fine," Ryan answered, "May I ask what is going on?" "We wanted to invite you guys to the _Evans a la Café_ for a, well you know, get together." "All right, but don't anything suspicious." "You have our word." But Sharpay and the Sharpettes crossed their fingers behind there backs.

At the café, Ryan suggested, "Hey Gabriella, all right if you sit close to the stage?" "Why?" "You'll figure it out soon." Gabriella was still unknown why Ryan wanted her close to the stage. Just then, Sharpay and the Sharpettes arrived where Gabriella was sitting. "So Gabriella," Sharpay came up. "How are you doing?" "Um…fine thank you." "Was it fun at the formal party?" Alana asked. "It was actually." Cassandra said (you all know what she asks), "Where can find a dress like that?" "I made it actually." As the girls were talking Regina tried to do her plan, but then Gabriella saw what Regina was doing though thought she was about to spill mocha. So she stopped it, but it fell on Regina instead. "Oh my god are you okay?" as Gabriella was worried. "Never better," Regina said.

A band then got onstage along with Ryan. Gabriella then realized why Ryan wanted her close to the stage. "Hey how's everyone doing?" Ryan said into the microphone. "We love you Bobs and Rockets!!!" the fangirls screamed. "Our first song we're going to perform is dedicated to my girlfriend." Gabriella blushed as Sharpay once again rolled her eyes. The band started to play a nice ballad. Gabriella thought obviously that it was a love song.

(Note: Ryan's parts are bolded)

_**Since that first day when we met **_

_**There was something that I could never forget **_

_**Where you thinking that too? **_

_**We may started out as friend **_

_**Then was something even more in the end **_

_**Did you think this was true? **_

_**I wasn't sure that it was real **_

_**But now I know what makes my heart feel, ooh **_

Gabriella began to close her eyes while listening to Ryan's angelic voice. She began having flashbacks from when they first had detention to their fateful yet first kiss.

_**So here I go trying to know **_

_**What I have been missing out all my life **_

_I'll have to thank you__** for making me see (**__Making me see_

_**Is this for real the things I feel**_

_**Is the romance is with the one who I'm with**_

_Standing right here__** right beside me (**__Right beside me_

_**Sharing my romance**_

_**You've made me a better person **_

_**Haven't noticed that you were the real one **_

_**I bet you were thinking that too **_

_**At the hallway I'm here with you **_

_**And then you kiss, there's nothing I can do, ooh **_

Gabriella then opened her eyes and smiled at Ryan as he smiled right back. Sharpay couldn't take this anymore. "Sharpettes, we're out," Sharpay demanded. She and the Sharpettes left without Gabriella even noticing.

_**So here I am since it began **_

_**You are the one I've been searching all my life **_

_Now I can see that__** I have been free (**__I have been free_

_**Is this for real the things I feel**_

_**Is the romance is with the one who I'm with**_

_Standing right here__** right beside me (**__Right beside me_

_**Sharing my romance**_

Everyone applauded but Gabriella cheered for him the most. "Hey we're Sharpay?" Ryan asked. Gabriella then looked and didn't see her and the Sharpettes anywhere. "I don't know, guess they left without telling me." "Probably couldn't stand that song. Oh well it's her problem." "Maybe, I don't know. She seemed kind of nice." "I don't know, having twin telepathy, I know that she's up to something."

What is Sharpay up to? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. You Can't Find the Words to Say

**You Can't Find the Words to Say **

**Disclaimer**: If I'd own HSM, which I won't, Ryan and Gabriella will be together.

At the baseball diamond, Gabriella and Ryan where watching the little league they played with usually. The announcer said, "And Cody Meyers takes the field, first base, second base, third, it's a home run! And the ECC wins!" Everyone cheered as Gabriella and Ryan hugged each other jumping. The team then went up to them. "Are you guys up for ice cream?" Gabriella asked. They cheered about Gabriella's suggestion. Gloves and hats were thrown up.

At the ice cream parlor, every player had their ice cream with something on top. Ryan and Gabriella shared a banana split. Gabriella had the chocolate side, Ryan had the vanilla side, and the both shared the strawberry, the banana, and everything else. "Wow, Ryan can you believe how much time has passed?" Gabriella asked. "That's right, it's two days before the Fourth of July," Ryan answered. "Oh, right," Gabriella had shy look on her face. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. Gabriella replied, "You know that Sharpay's pool party is coming up." "Right." "Well, who knows what she's going to do to me. She might even have some help from her "Sharpies". "Sharpettes you mean. Look Gabriella don't worry, I'll try not to let Sharpay hurt you. I promise." "You really mean it?" "Yes I do. Isn't that what couples are suppose to do?" "All right. Thanks Ryan." Even though Ryan tried to make her feel better, Gabriella still had worry-ness in her.

As The Fourth of July came along, everyone was having fun. Except Gabriella, she was sitting alone in a chair. Ryan was talking to his bandmates until he saw Gabriella's worried face. "Are you okay Gabriella?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Don't worry Ryan, I'll just wait here." "Okay, I'll check up on you." Ryan went back talking to his bandmates. Sharpay and the Sharpettes then came over to Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella, why aren't you in the pool?" "It's all right, I'll stay here." "No I insist, go ahead and get in." "I don't really want to." "Don't worry, we'll help." Sharpay and the Sharpettes then picked Gabriella up. "Sharpay, what are you doing?!" "Relax, this is only going to be just a sec." "Sharpay stop it let me go!" Gabriella started screaming in terror. Ryan then heard her and rushed over. "Will you guys stop it?!" Ryan snapped. The Sharpettes then put Gabriella down. She then started to cry and ran out to the gate. Ryan had a worried look on his face. "Ryan, what do you think you're doing?" as Sharpay got Ryan's attention. "What do you think _you_ were doing?" "She was being the little fraidy-cat. Besides, she was just like always trying to get your attention." "That's your job isn't it Sharpay. Look Sharpay, I am done with your crap! I'm going to find her whether you like it or not." Everyone looked at Ryan walk out the gate.

Gabriella was at the beautiful garden, where she and Ryan passed by on his vespa. Ryan rushed over to Gabriella and saw a sad look on her face. "Gabriella, are you all right?" "Not really, it's just that Sharpay doesn't want to see us together." "Well it's her problem, not ours." "I don't know, it seems like it's gym class all over again. But then we wouldn't kiss if that didn't happen." "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just had a feeling she was going to do something like this to you. Look, I'll be around you the whole time." "Okay, only if you stay close to me in the pool." "Are you sure?" "Don't worry, if I'm with you I might get over my fear." Ryan then hugged Gabriella, just as she hugged him back. Gabriella then said, "Thanks…for being my night and shining armor." "Your welcome," Ryan replied.

Back at the pool party, Sharpay and the Sharpettes were almost glad that thing went according to plan, "I bet that Ryan has his mind made up," Sharpay said. "We finally humiliated Gabriella. This turned out to be the best Fourth of July ever." "Actually Sharpay, it is," said a familiar female voice. Everybody looked at Ryan and Gabriella holding hands. Sharpay was shocked the most when she saw that. "Ryan what do you think you're doing?!" Sharpay snapped. "I'm doing what I want to do," Ryan replied. "And Sharpay, if it wasn't for that incident, I wouldn't be here right now," Gabriella added. "So thanks for everything." Ryan and Gabriella then jumped in the pool together. "This isn't fair," Sharpay shouted. "How dare they get away with this!" Taylor then "accidentally" pushed Sharpay in the pool. Sharpay then screamed and yelled out, "I HATE EVERYBODY!!!!!" "Wow, and I thought the pool might cool off her temper," Gabriella joked.

As the night arrived, Mr. Evans was having trouble starting the firework show. While this was going on Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other. "It's hard to believe that tomorrow I have to go back home," Gabriella said. "I know, but you can visit here anytime you want," Ryan replied. "Thanks again Ryan." Mr. Evans then cussed, "Damn those fireworks! I paid good money for this!" Gabriella and Ryan then laughed at Mr. Evans' profanity. "Should we help him?" Gabriella asked. Ryan didn't know what Gabriella meant at first until he realized. He then sighed and said, "Why not." They both leaned in to each other and kissed. While that was happening, the fireworks started to work. "Oh finally!" said Ryan's father. Gabriella and Ryan then stopped. "Promise me you will never forget what happened," Gabriella said. Ryan replied, "I won't." And they both didn't forget the amazing summer vacation they had together.

This isn't the exact last chapter. The last, last chapter is the epilogue.


	6. We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore

**We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore **

**Disclaimer:** HSM will never be mine in any sort of way

* * *

**How I Spent My Summer Vacation **

**Posted:** July 11, 2007

**Current Mood:** Happy

**Current Music:** Island in the Sun – Emma Roberts

This turned out to be the best summer vacation I had, for now. It's funny how Gabriella and I kissed and then the firework show started. But afterwards, Gabriella visits the country club more often. Which makes me even more happy. I visit her house also now and then. She's playing the guitar very well. The band might have to replace Ricky! (Just kidding, Ricky) Everything has definitely changed for Gabriella and I. Hopefully we can stay together forever. We think that it could be a possibility. Oh well, it's time that will tell.

CrazyHatBoy360

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Please review! 


End file.
